Batman: Dark Victory (2020)
Batman: Dark Victory is the third and final prequel film setting up Ben Affleck's Batman before the Events of the Man of Steel Sequel, taking place 2 years after the Year One Movie, and 2 months after the long halloween movie. This goes over the introduction of the first Robin, based on Batman: Dark Victory Plot: It has been 2 months after the killer known as “Holiday" was apprehended. "Holiday" was actually Alberto Falcone, attempting to one-up his rivals, the Penguin and Black Mask, and prove he is more than capable of handling the family business. Janice Porter has replaced Harvey Dent as Gotham City's District Attorney and despises Batman's methods, although Commissioner Gordon tries to sway her opinion. Bruce blames himself for letting Harvey go beyond saving and become a villain himself, serving time in Arkham, like many of the people Dent put there. Batman becomes even more of a loner, refusing Gordon's assistance, and Catwoman's. During a visit to Dent's cell, there is a large breakout of most of the inmates of Arkham. Alberto is not one of them. Batman insists Sofia Cobblepot had some hand in the breakout, but she assures him she does not, as since their last visit she now uses a wheelchair and has a brace on her head. Janice Porter allows the release of Alberto, as long as he is to be in his brother Mario's custody and stay within their father's old cabin. Shortly after his release, Clancy O'Hara's body is found hanged from the Gotham city bridge, his old patrol. Taped to his chest is a newspaper clipping, headlined "Holiday goes free", with a hangman riddle written on it. Batman interrogates the Riddler, the only man who Holiday did not kill, but he assures Batman that he has not the faintest idea as to why Holiday did not kill him. In the Falcone estate, Alberto begins to hear his father's voice, telling him to continue his work as the Holiday Killer. Soon after the Riddler meets with Batman, saying that the killer assumes that another person is playing their twisted game, the corrupt ex-commissioner Gil Loeb is found hanged from his stairs in his mansion, another riddle is on his chest. Later, another hanging, another corrupt officer, Detective Flass is found hanged outside his strip club. Batman believes that Alberto is the newly dubbed "Hangman" killer, or knows who the person is. He interrogates him, but learns nothing and leaves to search for Harvey Dent. Entering the sewers, Batman fights Killer Croc, and he leads Batman to Harvey's new office. Searching his office, there is an explosion and Batman loses Two-Face underground. In Gordon's office, he is talking and trying to persuade Janice to accept Batman, and she agrees, as long as he follows the law. Another hanging, Sgt. Pratt with another note on his chest. All the notes have come from Harvey's old desk as the DA, all the evidence suggests he is the killer. During the "Hangman" killings, Bruce is also struggling with his relationship with Selina Kyle, so much so that she eventually leaves Gotham and only left him a note. Janice Porter has been shown meeting a mysterious man several times throughout the investigation, and it is eventually revealed to be Harvey. Another hanging is found, this time in front of Harvey's old house. Officer Merkel is found with another note on his chest. Harvey, now completely taken over by his darker side, conducts his own investigation throughout the escaped criminals, questioning all of them as to the identity of the "Hangman" killer. Gordon is almost hanged on the roof of the precinct, but is saved by Two-Face who assures the men that he is not the Hangman Killer. Multiple attacks on organized crime by the Joker are perpetrated, and he eventually assaults the Falcone estate, attacking the members of the family before being apprehended by Batman. Another hanging is found inside the garage of the precinct. Batman adopts a young Dick Grayson as his family is killed during a mob sabotage, and he begins his training to be his partner. Two-Face, meanwhile, enlists the aid of his fellow 'freaks' to destroy the remainders of Gotham's mafia; his lieutenants included Joker, Scarecrow, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, and Mad Hatter. During a police raid on the underground hideout of Two-Face, Batman assists Gordon and they eventually catch him. During all of which, Alberto is still hearing his father's voice telling him to continue his work. He is eventually pushed to the point of almost committing the murder of his sister, but resists the temptation. Two-Face is put on trial, but escapes when the other criminals assault the court. Another hanging of a police officer, and Two-Face is still the prime suspect. Janice is kidnapped by The Joker and Scarecrow, and when she argues with Two-Face, he kills her. Batman investigates Mario Falcone's penthouse, and is almost hanged but frees himself due to metal braces to protect his neck, and attacks Catwoman. She reveals that she investigated Sofia Cobblepot, and that she could find no record of her visiting a physical therapist, despite the fact she uses a wheelchair. After escaping the estate, Sofia and Alberto meet inside the family mausoleum, she smothers and shoots him, telling him he is not a real crime boss. At the Batcave, Dick correctly translates the clues left behind that they refer to protecting the Falcone Crime Family, and Batman scrambles to leave. At his hideout, Two-Face is attacked when several explosions rip through his lair, the criminals attempt to escape when Two-Face is attacked. Finally, the Hangman Killer is revealed as Sofia Cobblepot. She had killed everyone who had helped Harvey to become the District Attorney and further his career, and left clues to make it look like it was him all along. Her final ploy was to pretend to be a full-time wheelchair user, leaving her as the last suspect. During the ensuing fight, Sofia is shot by Two-Face and Batman gives chase. Escaping to a cordoned-off subterranean area, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and the Joker found themselves in the Batcave. Dick intervenes, now wearing a uniform as "Robin", and he assists Batman in the recapture of the criminals, starting when he takes down Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy singlehandedly, then tanking down the Riddler and Scarecrow while Batman beats Killer Croc and The Joker, then meeting Two-Face. Batman tells Robin to leave, and Robin, on his way to the Manor, stops Mad Hatter from shooting him. Joker gets up and shoots Two-Face, and he falls presumably to his death. Mario Falcone, now a broken man, torches his family's estate, leaving his family destroyed. Selina Kyle arrives at Oswald's grave, and confesses the truth that she knows he was her father, but cannot prove it yet. Two-Face is revealed to have Oswald Cobblepot’s body, and it was frozen presumably by Mr. Freeze. Dick takes an oath with Batman in the Batcave to help him in his crusade against crime. Cast: Batman''- '''Ben Affleck Alfred- Jeremy Irons Gordon- TBA Dick Grayson- Maxwell Perry Cotton Two-Face- Timothy Olyphant Joker- James Franco Sofia Cobblepot- TBA Killer Croc (uncredited)- TBA Poison Ivy (uncredited)- TBA Mad Hatter (uncredited)- TBA Mr. Freeze (uncredited)- TBA Riddler- Niel Patrick Harris Scarecrow (uncredited)- TBA Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Batman